<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good enough to eat by ElletheBell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297673">Good enough to eat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElletheBell/pseuds/ElletheBell'>ElletheBell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omegaverse series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Top Gear (UK) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Dessert &amp; Sweets, Disobeying Orders, M/M, Naughtiness, Omega Verse, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Whipped Cream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElletheBell/pseuds/ElletheBell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard needs to learn not to say no to his alpha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omegaverse series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good enough to eat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So sad! I wrote this on my phone and it got deleted so I had to rewrite 😰. THE PAIIIIIN. haha. </p><p>This takes place later in the Omegaverse Series. Not necessarily a particular daye though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richard was looking out at the garden from the bedroom window.</p><p> </p><p>He had the day off and had spent the morning cleaning and even making a chocolate cream dessert for after dinner. Looking at the clock he figured he could take a shower and then start on making the pasta before Jeremy was home from his meeting.</p><p> </p><p>"And what do you happen to be thinking about?" Jeremy asked, turning into the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh nothing." Richard smiled, calming himself from the near heart attack he had had from the sudden surprise. Jeremy wasn't supposed to be home for another several hours.</p><p> </p><p>"You're early." The omega commented, walking up to give him a kiss hello. </p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't wait to get back here. After all, you are much more fun than a boring meeting." The alpha smirked. He wrapped his strong arms around Richard's waist and pulled them both to the bed. </p><p> </p><p>"No. I was going to make dinner!" Richard complained.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll order something." Jeremy mumbled before kissing the younger man's neck, flicking his tongue over the mating bite.</p><p> </p><p>Richard moaned and tried to resist. He couldn't just let Jeremy get away with everything. God knows what the alpha would expect of him if he did.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I want to make it here." He whined. Using his best and most sincere pout. </p><p> </p><p>Jeremy seemed put out at first, but soon after a devilish grin grew on his face. One that Richard knew meant that the older man was up to something evil. </p><p> </p><p>"If I let you make dinner can I pick where I fuck you?" </p><p> </p><p>"This isn't a negotiation." Richard laughed, pushing up on Jeremy's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, can I?" The older man asked.</p><p> </p><p>Richard knew he was being played somehow, but couldn't figure out how.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess." He relented.</p><p> </p><p>Jeremy smiled from ear to ear, much like the cat who caught the canary. </p><p> </p><p>"Perfect. Let's get you into that kitchen." Jeremy declared, he didn't miss the chance to give a little smack to his mates backside as they left the room. </p><p> </p><p>Jeremy was suspiciously well behaved whilst Richard made dinner. The omega cast a skeptical glance toward his partner as he set the table. </p><p> </p><p>He should have just let Jeremy have his way, he never liked to be told no. And now as he passed his alpha again who did nothing but smile at him Richard couldn't help but feel that he was about to be reminded of that fact soon. </p><p> </p><p>"It smells amazing." Jeremy whispered in the smaller man's ear, running his hands down Richard's side and resting them on his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Richard shivered at the touch. He was already becoming incredibly turned on, he could imagine how Jeremy would be gripping his hips as he thrust into him repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>Yes… he was going to get it for sure. And what made it worse was that now he didn't know when or where.</p><p> </p><p>"Done!" Richard declared, whirling around and pushing Jeremy to the table. </p><p> </p><p>"You must be starving." Jeremy laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't have lunch." He lied. Truly, he just needed an excuse to get away from the alpha. Jeremy always knew which buttons to press to make him squirm.</p><p> </p><p>The pasta was actually really good. And as they talked about their day Richard almost forgot about their little agreement in the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until the omega had cleared the table and brought out the dessert that he remembered.</p><p> </p><p>"This looks lovely." Jeremy admired, smirking from behind his fork.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope that it taste just as lovely. I've never made this myself." Richard replied, taking a bite of the smooth velvety chocolate the cream enveloping his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"It tastes great. I bet even more so on you." </p><p> </p><p>With that the alpha had gone around the table and surprised the younger man with a passionate and dominating kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Richard startled at first but soon after melted into the strong embrace. He lifted his hands and ran them down Jeremy's broad chest, so eager to experience more.</p><p> </p><p>Jeremy pulled him up and Richard turned to leave in the direction of the bedroom. However Jeremy pulled him back to the table and as the older man sat in his chair he pulled the omega onto his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Richard's hands immediately went to the table in front of him to help balance him, Jeremy took advantage of the position and pinned the smaller man's hands to the spot.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't move them." The alpha warned. He knew better than to disobey.</p><p> </p><p>Jeremy lifted him somewhat to pull down his trousers and pants, leaving his bare skin exposed to his mate. Jeremy let out a possessive growl and quickly removed his own. </p><p> </p><p>"Jez, at least let me clear the table." Richard protested, knowing the mess that would inevitably follow.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything stays. Let this be your lesson for saying no to me." The alpha said, starting to finger the omega's slick hole.</p><p> </p><p>Richard hummed and twitched at the rough intrusion. Jeremy was definitely in the mood to fuck.</p><p> </p><p>"I've been thinking about having you like this all day. Desperate for my cock, begging beneath me." He said several fingers deep. He worked them in and out being sure to curve them so that they brushed over the omegas prostate. </p><p> </p><p>Richard cried out at the contact and tried to still his hips. He wanted more of his partner, to have Jeremy thrust into him with his hard member. </p><p> </p><p>"Alpha, please." Richard begged, hands starting to curl into fist. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my little omega, so desperate now for me." Jeremy teased tracing his finger around his sensitive hole. </p><p> </p><p>Richard knew Jeremy was going to take his time. He wanted to show the omega who was in charge, who made the decisions.</p><p> </p><p>Richard heard the chair move and saw from the corner of his eye as Jeremy sat down still unclothed, his cock erect and standing tall.</p><p> </p><p>"Sit." The alpha commanded. </p><p> </p><p>Richard almost came from the forcefulness of the command. He wanted to obey his alpha but was unsure how he was supposed to keep his hands flat against the table when it seemed that Jeremy wasn't going to be of any assistance.</p><p> </p><p>He whimpered trying to control himself as he sat back feeling the tip of Jeremy's cock at his entrance. Jeremy's hands stayed at the arms of the chair, only moving one when Richard had about half of Jeremy's length inside, placing it on the omega's lower back and helping to guide him down.</p><p> </p><p>"Jezza." Richard moaned once he was fully seated. Jeremy's cock filling him completely making him warm inside. He shifted himself trying to get the alpha to move. </p><p> </p><p>"Not so fast." The older man warned and Richard stilled, groaning internally. </p><p> </p><p>"You made such a wonderful dessert, I think you should finish it." The alpha prompted. </p><p> </p><p>Richard shook his head in denial. Jeremy played dirty, but even he didn't have that sort of control… at least he didn't think.</p><p> </p><p>To his dismay the alpha picked up the utensil and scooped up some of the whipped cream and lifted it to the omega's lips. </p><p> </p><p>Richard looked over his shoulder and cast the meanest glare he could summon, which only caused the alpha to smirk. </p><p> </p><p>The smaller man turned his face away in protest. If Jeremy could be stubborn then he could too.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for him the alpha was much stronger and held him closer as he forced the now melted cream into the omega's mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Richard growled but relented, submitting to his alpha. Though, he didn't like eating with the distraction of a cock buried deep inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>After a few tentative bites Jeremy started to rut his hips up, slowly fucking the omega at the table. </p><p> </p><p>Richard gasped loudly and started to move against Jeremy's cock as well. The alpha didn't still him so he continued to work himself closer to the edge.</p><p> </p><p>Jeremy gave a particularly aggressive thrust, causing Richard to cry out and take his hand off the table to cover his moans.</p><p> </p><p>"What did I say about moving your hands?" Jeremy reprimanded. He gripped onto the omega's wrist and placed it firmly back against the wooden table. </p><p> </p><p>Richard was very worked up and quite stimulated. He whined and pulled against his alpha's hold. </p><p> </p><p>"Please Jeremy, fuck me. Please, I'm sorry." He begged, truly sorry to have disobeyed his alpha. </p><p> </p><p>His cock was so hard against his stomach and leaking precum, and he had no desire to taste anything other than his mates lips against his own. He wanted to be fucked, to be owned and filled with his alpha's cum. </p><p> </p><p>"Since you've begged so nicely." The alpha smiled and reached past his mate to shove anything on the table out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>Richard sighed at the mess, but quickly forgave Jeremy when he was flipped over and Jeremy started fucking him earnestly.</p><p> </p><p>Richard keened beneath his alpha, moaning as he felt Jeremy's full cock spread him open with every thrust. Each time pulsing over his prostate. </p><p> </p><p>"You are so beautiful here." Jeremy grunted as he gripped tightly onto the omega's hips. </p><p> </p><p>Richard threw his head back, exposing his mating bite to his alpha. He wanted to be claimed. </p><p> </p><p>Jeremy bit and sucked on the mark, drawing out loud moans from his mate. Richard had always been so sensitive to touch during sex. </p><p> </p><p>Richard came suddenly, shaking at the intensity. He bit his lip and pulled his alpha closer to himself. </p><p> </p><p>Jeremy came soon after, nipping at the omega's shoulder and chest. He thrust his cock deep inside and filled him with his hot liquid, loving the way Richard clung tight, not wanting any to exit. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck." Jeremy whispered after a while. He gently kissed his omega's blushed face. "You look good enough to eat."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop." Richard laughed, lazily tracing shapes on his alphas arm. </p><p> </p><p>Jeremy picked his mate up and held him close.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm thinking seconds." He announced, carrying them toward the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>"But the mess!" Richard cried.</p><p> </p><p>"You really want to do this again?" Jeremy warned.</p><p> </p><p>If he'd of had more energy Richard may have tempted the idea. Thinking of the fun he could have "cleaning" with his alpha, but relented and shook his head allowing his mate to carry him off to the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>"Good boy." Jeremy praised, kissing Richard and making his way down the hall, happy to have his way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>